Bradley Wolfe
Bradley Wolfe 'is a main character in ''Contact ''and a recurring character in ''Rewritten ''and ''Justice. He adopted the alias '''Clan Destine toward the end of Exodus and used it until the end of the first season. In terms of the series narrative, Clan Destine is a person who appeared in Professor Pete's classroom in Fantasyland and told Pete he was sorry for his loss. Clan Destine somehow retained his memories from before Exodus. He reappeared throughout the season, always surreptitiously. Born as Bradley Wolfe, he was kidnapped by Dr. Molecule and imprisoned alongside Alice Carver in Chipper Acres. The two of them are cold cases in Toontown's history, until solved by Constance Miller. He became a member of the Toon Resistance. Appearances ''Rewritten'' Clan Destine made his first appearance in "Genesis" when he approached Professor Pete after one of his classes at the University in Fantasyland and told Pete that he was sorry for his loss, though Pete could not remember what his loss was. Known then as The Mystery Man, he promptly vanished. In "The Last Laff," Pete recruited Constance Miller, the Chief of Police, to help track down the mysterious man, but she was unable to locate anyone matching his description in the citizen database. He resurfaced in "Evil Incarnate (Part 1)" when he delivered an anonymous tip to the Toon Patrol, naming the location of Dr. Adam Molecule's cabin in the woods. In a flashback in "Evil Incarnate (Part 2)," the Mystery Man's name was revealed to be Clan Destine. '''He made his largest appearance yet at the end of the episode when he met up with Geneva George, a theatre owner, and the two discussed the recent discovery of Chipper Acres. The conversation implied that both knew more than they were letting on. Clan Destine presented Geneva with a missing page from Dr. Molecule's journal. He told Geneva to either hide it or destroy it. In "The Blizzard Wizards," Clan Destine ran into Professor Pete for the first time since "Genesis." Pete confronted him and demanded answers, especially in regards to his family. Clan confirmed Laura Ingalls was dead, but that Ash Ingalls was alive. In "Doctor Who?," Professor Pete recruited Piggy Pie, Doctor Smith, and Tori Dorrance to find Ash Ingalls. That same day, Doctor ran into Clan on the street and tried to get information out of him. Clan revealed that Ash was taken by the Bossbots, that Clan's life was in danger from an unspecified enemy, and Clan's name, which was later revealed to be a pseudonym. Clan that night met with Geneva George. The two knew the identity of the mole within the Toon Resistance, as well as several other facts that they refused to share. Clan wanted to come clean with the Toon Resistance, but Geneva was more hesitant. They confessed their love for each other, bonded by unspoken atrocities by Dr. Molecule. During the year following the return from Exodus, Clan Destine hopped around from apartment to apartment, never staying in the same place more than a month. This was apparently done to keep the Toon Patrol from finding him. Clan Destine's backstory was explored in the eponymous "Clandestine." When he was in high school, going by his birth name Bradley Wolfe', he received a letter from Dr. Molecule, then known as Adam Avogadro, inviting him over for a play date. Bradley ignored the letter. A few years later, after the disappearance of Alice Carver, Bradley was kidnapped by a Flunky on the foggiest night of the year. His disappearance went unwitnessed. He was imprisoned alongside Alice Carver in the shed beneath Chipper Acres. He vowed to escape and one month later attempted to do so with Alice. They were both caught and reimprisoned. Their food, water, and bathroom privileges were stripped away. At some point, Bradley Wolfe decided to adopt an alias, Clan Destine, symbolizing the person he once was was dead. Bradley's life in captivity was depicted fully in "Heaven Found." All the scenes were told through the use of journals Bradley kept. He wrote of two escape attempts by Alice and himself, both of which featured varied levels of success. The first of the two resulted in Bradley being held captive outside the shed in a macabre metal collar, leashed by the Cogs. Alice was meanwhile locked and raped in the basement, with Molecule returning nearly every night. Horrified, Bradley pushed the only Quack Cog in the river so that Molecule would punish him with being locked in the bunker again. Bradley nursed Alice back to health, and the two eventually fell in love. They attempted a third escape attempt, but were foiled by Molecule. He then informed them of the Emergency Portal and how it would ensure they are the only three people left in Toontown. On the day of Exodus, Bradley and Alice fought to escape, knowing that if all the Toons vanish, no one would be able to save them. Molecule decided that Bradley refused to befriend him because he was unable to think the way Molecule did. Molecule operated on Bradley in order to turn him into a Tog. The procedure failed and Bradley's skin was blanched, giving him his signature ombre fur. Bradley then could only watch in terror as Molecule tried to operate on Alice to make her a duck like him. The procedure was also a complete failure and Alice was rendered barren, scarred, and emotionally broken. The two lacked the energy or will to escape during the next three years, as they believed Toontown was destroyed. Toons then arrived at the Acres at the beginning of the Final Battle. Bradley and Alice were liberated by Professor Prepostera, Laura Ingalls, and Ash Ingalls. They were trained in gag fighting, and fought against the Cogs and Molecule. At the Final Battle, depicted briefly in "Clandestine" and fully in "Heaven Found," Clan Destine fought valiantly to defeat the Cogs and Molecule. Fearing he would be converted into a Toon/Cog hybrid (a Tog), Clan attempted to avoid Molecule. Clan witnessed Ash Ingalls's abduction, Laura Ingalls's death, and Tog conversions. As Alice Carver saw Dr. Molecule dead, Clan was swallowed by a transport hole and sent to Fantasyland only weeks before the end of Exodus. Fearing he would be trapped there forever, Clan found Professor Pete in Fantasyland and told him he was sorry for his loss. Clan returned from Exodus with the others in "Irenic" and witnessed Mayor Flippy's fall from power and the ascension of Eileen Irenic to the Mayorship. He then hurried to find Alice. The two reunited and Alice told him about what happened after he left the Battle, including carving out Molecule's heart. The two agree to hide from the Cogs, as neither the Toons nor Cogs knew Alice and Bradley survived. They are eventually unmasked in "Heaven Found" by Constance Miller. They share all the information they know about the Cogs with her, and she promised to provide them with extensive security against the Cogs. Alice and Bradley appeared before the Toon Council in "Hell Bound" and presented everything they knew about Molecule and his Cogs. When Eileen Irenic, Piggy Pie, Flippy Flopper, and Dr. Kilo Byte went on their mission into the Cog building housing the Tog conversion machine, Bradley warned them that a high-level boss was likely present due to a symbol posted over the door. Indeed, The Chairman was present. ''Justice Bradley returned in "Aftershock" when he was present at the Toon Council meeting to plan a coordinated strike on Cog headquarters during the blackout. In "Out in the Darkness," Alice and Bradley move into their new home on an estate donated by Vavarro VaVoom. They visit Toon HQ and meet the Togs, as well as Slate Oldman. At Bradley's insisting, Alice agrees to look into joining the Toon Patrol to help Toontown. On Election Night in "Voice to the Chorus," Bradley and Alice attended the house party of Piggy Pie. Though neither he nor Alice voted for the eventual Council winner from the Docks, Barnacle Barbara, they were pleased with the results. In "Trouble," Bradley and Alice were officially appointed as members of the committee to oversee the cure of the Togs. They together later attended their first Inauguration. Alice and Bradley began working extensively on the Tog project by "Edicts of War." Bradley began to assume a de facto leadership role. The project's major issue was the mumbling of the Togs and the fear they were communicating with the Cogs. Slate Oldman sent a friend of his, Drema Yawn, to put the Cogs to sleep using hypnosis. Together with Pete Ingalls and Barnacle Barbara, Bradley discovered Bossbot Headquarters in "Trial of the Lawbots." He would return with Barbara and Pete in "Castle on the Cliff" to explore what they could of the crag. Realizing they were out of their depth, they marked the coordinates of a safe location to teleport and returned to Toontown with plans to go back to the crag with a larger group of Toons. Bradley was forbade to go back to Bossbot HQ by Alice in "Brawl of the Bossbots" due to her fear of them being reincarcerated by top-level Bossbost who would remember their time in Chipper Acres. Bradley understood and there was no love lost between them. Bradley was present as Slate administered the first Tog cure to Herb Clark. All the Togs were subsequently cured in "By a Preponderance" with the exception of the ones in BBHQ. When Aleck Harding dropped out of the mission to BBHQ last-minute to prepare the cell for a convicted Clarabelle Cow, Bradley volunteered much to the chagrin of an eventually-relenting Alice. The group landed on the Bossbot crag in "Hearts Ablaze" and disguised themselves as kitchen staff. They massacred the Cogs in the kitchen and adopted waiter uniforms. They poisoned half the high-tiered Bossbots gathered in the Bossbot Clubhouse's banquet hall with contaminated oil, and defeated the other half with gags. They then engaged in an intense battle with the CEO, of which only seven survived (Slate Oldman went sad and returned to the playground). The battle, seemingly bleak, was turned when a Big Cheese set fire to the CEO. The Big Cheese also reunited the Toons with Doctor and Smokey Joe. The Toons, perplexed by the Big Cheese's actions, followed him to a safe corner of the Clubhouse where he revealed to them that The Chairman was actually Ash Ingalls. Upon further pressing, they learned that the Big Cheese was a Cog reincarnation of Flippy Flopper. Flippy led the Toons out of the Clubhouse in "Banners High," first showing them the crypt of the Toons. Outside the Clubhouse in the courtyard of Bossbot Headquarters, the Toons battled the last remaining Bossbots and then the Chairman himself. Out of gags and unwilling to hurt Ash, the Toons lost Horace Calves in the ensuing battle. Pete Ingalls empowered his son to overcome his conversion and rip off his face, ending the Chairman's reign and restoring Ash to his former self. However, the act left Ash catatonic and severely maimed. The Toons returned to the Docks and Dr. Kilo Byte and Dr. Hyla Sensitive activated destabilizers which collapsed the crag into the sea. The celebration was shortlived as Bradley and the others witnessed firsthand the arrival of a derelict ship from beyond the fog, bearing the emblem of the chipmunk Kingdom of Scuridiae. Contact was reestablished. ''Contact'' Bradley returned in "They Came From the North." He was on the Docks when the Cartonians arrived by ship. He helped arrest and teleport all six to Toontown Central. After Clarabelle Cow was nosy toward them, Bradley hepled relocate Clarabelle to a different location. The chosen location was an unused vault in the Bank of Toontown. In "Equinox," Bradley visited Ash Ingalls and Pete Ingalls at Dr. Tom Foolery's office. Ash was catatonic, and unresponsive. Bradley suggested they prop him up, since it appeared he was talking. They did so, and Ash constantly unconsciously repeated the phrase "Cog Nation." Alice experienced a vivid nightmare in "Outlanders" in which Dr. Molecule attacked her. Having awoken, she expressed her desire to get married. Bradley assented. They hired Vidalia VaVoom as their wedding planner in "Countdown," selecting a venue in the Brrrgh. After the Toon Resistance enlisted the help of Pete Ingalls and Professor Prepostera in "This Too Shall Pass" to reignite the Emergency Portal's rain, Alice and Bradley agreed to look after Ash Ingalls. After the Deluge was activated in "Split the Heavens," Bradley and Alice went to Toontown Central to fight the Cogs together. They were separated during the transport, and Alice was nearly re-kidnapped by the District Attorney. Bradley and Constance tried to save her, but she was ultimately rescued when Mata Hairy's wedding cake killed the District Attorney. Bradley and Alice remained together until the end of the Deluge, an event that successfully removed the Cogs from Toontown. Character Namesake Clan Destine's name comes from the word "clandestine," meaning "secret." It is a reference to his secretive role. Trivia *When Clan's Toon avatar was created, the name "Clan Destine" was rejected. Hence, in his profile image, his Toon name is one word: "Clandestine." Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Rewritten Characters Category:Dogs Category:Justice Characters Category:Contact Characters Category:Main Characters